


Не танцуй

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Иен и Микки танцуют, Светлана слушает русский рок, а обещания выполняются.Сонгфик на Аффинаж - не танцуй.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 1





	Не танцуй

Ван Дамм досмотрен, пицца-роллы доедены, и Иен ставит музыку, а Микки достаёт косяки. Они слушают музыку и курят, а потом Иен вдруг резко встаёт, тянет за собой Микки.  
— Потанцуй со мной!  
Микки смеривает его взглядом, ясно говорящим «ты ебанулся», но молчит. А когда руки Иена опускаются ему на бёдра, он несколько неловко кладёт свои руки рыжему на плечи. Через пару минут они уже по-настоящему танцуют, как умеют, зато от всей души. Они танцуют ещё немного и после того, как музыка кончается, а потом смеясь падают на диван.  
— Давай поклянемся, что никогда не будем танцевать ни с кем кроме друг друга, что бы не случилось? — вдруг говорит Иен.  
Микки прыскает смехом.  
— Эту клятву только тебе сдерживать придется, я вообще сегодня впервые в жизни танцевал, и то потому что накуренный, и повторять не намерен.  
— И все же. Ну давай, Мик.  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Микки, — клянусь.  
— И я клянусь — и улыбка от уха до уха.  
***  
— Свет, — тихо говорит Микки, когда они одни, без Терри, — можно тебя попросить кое о чем?  
А вид у него такой убитый, да и так много на него сейчас не спрашивая его мнение навешали — от того, кого трахать и на ком жениться, до того, какие преступления совершать, что Светлана, при всей своей давно уже выстроенной сучьей натуре, отказать не может.  
— Да, что?  
— На свадьбе… Можно я не буду с тобой танцевать? Танцуй все время с Терри или с его братьями, чтобы он он заметил.  
Светлана изучает его долгим взглядом.  
— Что, рыжему обещал?  
Микки смотрит в сторону, кусает губу и кивает.  
— Хорошо — говорит Светлана.  
Терри заходит, и больше они до самой свадьбы не говорят.

На свадьбе Микки Иену отвратительно, мерзко, Иен хочет разнести все к чертям, но он видит, что тот стоит у стены и не танцует даже со своей новоиспеченной супругой, и в груди немного теплеет.  
Но недостаточно для того, чтобы остаться.  
***  
Иен устраивается на работу в клубе, и говорит, что не будет ни с кем танцевать. Танцевать почти голым перед всеми — пожалуйста. Остасывать, дрочить, хоть трахаться за деньги — пожалуйста. Танцевать — нет. Начальник клуба лишь усмехается и принимает его.

Микки находит Иена танцующим на сцене, и ему в ухо шепчет кто-то:  
— Горяч, да? Он ни кому не танцует, как эти, на коленях. Только вот так, на сцене.  
Когда Иен сходит со своего подиума, Микки хватает его за руку, пытается вбить в него хоть каплю смысла — словами, а не как привык.  
— 25 долларов, и я станцую тебе, — говорит Иен, и указывает взглядом на диванчик. Микки кивает, пытается говорить, пока Иен танцует на нем, и уже почти отчаивается, решив, что Иен слишком накачан наркотой, чтобы вообще его узнать, пока тот не шепчет горячо ему в ухо, перед тем, как спрыгнуть с его коленей и исчезнуть в толпе «это только тебе можно, знаешь». И Микки знает. Микки ждет его до конца его смены, когда Иен выходит в одной майке посреди зимы и снега, делает пару шагов за поворот и падает без чувств. Микки поднимает его и относит к себе домой.  
***  
Калеб зовет Иена на свадьбу, и Иен соглашается, хотя воспоминания о свадьбах у него самые что ни на есть отвратительные, о чем он и говорит Калебу. Он маскирует это ничтожной долей сарказма, и сам не знает на что он надеется — что парень ему посочувствует? Что он спросит поподробней, и Иен сможет, наконец, _рассказать_ , выговориться хоть кому-нибудь, озвучить то, что так давно гложет и не дает дышать. Или что Калеб посмеется и забудет — потому что вспоминать — страшно. Выходит последнее, и, хотя Иен и предвидел такой вариант, ровные белые зубы Калеба хочется выбить. Но он сдерживается. Улыбается. Сдерживается.

Когда Калеб просит его потанцевать с ним, чтобы шокировать его папочку, хочется согласится. Он понимает, что хочется только потому, что этот папаша — еще одно напоминание о Терри, и танцевать так перед ним будет ощущаться как небольшая, но месть. Как свобода. Иен находит в себе силы отказать. Калеб — не Микки, а его отец — не Терри. Это не будет настоящей местью.  
Иен дает себе обещание, что когда-нибудь еще потанцует на свадьбе с Микки.  
***  
Тревор зовет на вечеринку, и Иен соглашается. Тревор просит с ним потанцевать, и Иен отказывается. Это оказывается проще простого — отказать ему. У Тревора классная задница и симпатичная мордашка, но кроме этого в нем ничего нет. Он заботится о подростках, но не догадывается проверить, что вообще творится в новом приюте для бездомных и кто там всем заправляет — хотя Иен и говорит ему, что Френк тот еще мудак. Он тащит Иена на эту вечеринку, но где-то, на каком-то втором слое, он выглядит так, будто этим делает Иену одолжение. И он в любом слове видит нападку на него. Тревор этого не говорит, не выражает почти даже, но Иен всей кожей это чувствует и это… Напрягает.  
— Почему? — чуть возмущенно спрашивает Тревор в ответ на отказ Иена потанцевать с ним.  
— Не танцую с тех пор как бросил зарабатывать на жизнь стриптизом, — придумывает на ходу отговорку Иен. Микки кажется чем-то слишком интимным, чем он пока с новым знакомым делиться не готов, — и проституцией, — добавляет он, потому что большинство «нормальных» людей слова «проституция» как огня боятся, и любую странность, связанную с тем, что в прошлом ты занимался проституцией, принимают как данность и не спрашивают ничего больше.  
— Проституцией? — вскидывает брови Тревор.  
— Ну, — усмехается Иен, хотя ему совсем не смешно, — если какой-то рыжий дохуя худой парень с тонной подводки тебе отсасывал за пятак — скорее всего мы уже встречались.  
На это Тревор почему-то смотрит сердито и как-то загнанно, как-будто Иен по больной мозоли специально проехался, а Тревор ему доверял, мозоль эту показывал.  
— Чувак, я транс — с некоторой вопросительной интонацией говорит он.  
Иен довольно долго въезжает — все-таки алкоголь смешанный с таблетками делает свое дело, разрушая его мозг. А когда въезжает-таки вспоминает Молли, сестру Микки и Мэнди, которую когда-то спас Лип. Он извиняется, и все же рассказывает про нее — но как про сестру лучшей подруги. О Микки он не говорит.  
***  
Иен и Микки лежат, глядя на звезды. И кажется все уже между ними сказано, и при этом не сказано ничего, и надо, так жгуче надо выразить… Времени нет. Есть только эта ночь — в глубине души понимают оба — чтобы насытиться друг другом на оставшуюся… вечность?  
— Давай потанцуем — предлагает Иен.  
— Иди нахуй, — усмехается Микки.  
— Ну же, Мик. Я уже несколько лет не танцевал.  
— Несколько лет? — поднимает голову Микки.  
— С тех пор, как тогда на ночевке…  
Иен не договаривает, когда Микки встает и тянет его за собой.  
— Ну и как мы будем без музыки танцевать?  
Как-то у них получается. Они танцуют, сначала неловко, потом расходятся, а потом просто долго стоят прижавшись друг к другу, покачиваясь.  
— Мик, — шепчет Иен, — я не смогу.  
— Знаю, — шепчет в ответ Микки.  
— Я дам тебе деньги, обустройся там… Я приеду, Мик, обещаю, просто не так. Я не могу так. Да и ты понимаешь, с биполяркой в бегах…  
— Иен, — прерывает его Микки, — не оправдывайся. И деньги… Не надо. Если действительно хочешь помочь мне этими деньгами — найми лучшего адвоката, какого сможешь, докажи что я не пытался ее убить. Я правда не пытался, кстати, можешь у Дебби спросить.  
Иен ему верит и так, пусть и удивляется немного, что Дебби как-то к этому причастна. Иен целует Микки нежно, и поцелуй наполняется влагой, и Иен с удивлением понимает, что они оба плачут. Он прижимает к себе Микки крепче, и как-то они оказываются снова на пледе, лежа переплетенными друг с другом.  
— Проводишь меня до границы?  
— Конечно.  
***  
Иен встречает Микки у выхода из тюрьмы. Тот был полностью оправдан за отсутствием каких-либо улик по делу с Сэмми, но ему дали три года за побег из тюрьмы, со скидкой на то, что сдался полиции сам — правда выпустили через полтора, из-за переполненности тюрьмы. Изнутри тюрьмы на них злобно смотрит Терри, и видя это Иен улыбается, делая то, что планировал сделать, когда они останутся одни — глубоко целует Микки — и тот не против.  
И в тот момент Иена переполняет такое счастье, что он, смотря в глаза Микки, спрашивает «выйдешь за меня?».  
***  
— Можете поцеловать жениха.  
Микки, кажется, тянется за поцелуем первым — и кто бы мог подумать пару лет назад, что вот так, при всем народе?.. Не сказать, правда, что Иен не счастлив этому.  
А потом они танцуют, впервые при других людях, танцуют перед всей толпой, а когда их сестры — Мэнди и Фиона — подходят, прося украсть женихов на танец, они в унисон говорят «нет» и долго смеются под непонимающие взгляды.  
Светлана на это усмехается таинственно, и ставит какую-то песню на русском, как она говорит «новоиспеченным мужьям».  
— Помню, — добавляет она, — как Микки перед свадьбой со мной подошел ко мне и попросил отвлекать Терри танцами, чтобы тот не замечал, что Микки не танцует. Я еще тогда поняла, что когда-нибудь увижу, как эти двое будут танцевать на своей уже свадьбе, хотя Иена я тогда вообще не знала, а Микки — только по этому разговору. Так что вот вам песня, называется «Не танцуй с другими». Вам, по моему, подходит.  
Микки краснеет, отворачивается, бормочет под нос угрозы расправы. Иен улыбается во все 32 и тянет Микки на еще один танец.  
Наверное, не зря тогда все-таки дали эту клятву.


End file.
